Pack Bound
by Charmpanda
Summary: (Werewolves) Fluff, family, and evil. Chaos breaks loose when a runaway wolf winds up in the care of a loving pack. An event held by the government known as "The Games" becomes far more dangerous than anyone would expect as a predator lurks in the shadows with intent to kill. And the poor wolves already have their own problems to comprehend, whether it be with love, trauma, etc.


**Greetings all! :)**

 **Welcome to Pack Bound. Hope you enjoy :)**

"What a lousy day to have to work." Vanemy groaned. She got a click in response, glancing to her right to see her friend Oliver's black umbrella flaring out against the murky gray sky above him. She scampered closer to him, thankful for the shield his umbrella provided from the heavy dunks of rain that dropped in sheets from the sky. The pair's friend Theodore stood in a puddle on the sidewalk not far from them. The slender teenager's turquoise eyes were pointed toward the rain's origin, a hand shoveling through his messy silver hair. "I for one like the weather." He murmured, "It's been obnoxiously sunny out for like ever. Bout time we get some rain up in here."

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with the rain Theodore." Vanemy chided, brushing at her auburn curls. "But it really is a lousy day to work." She added, "Think about it. How many people are gonna visit an ice cream parlor in the rain?"

"Point taken." Oliver muttered, blue-green eyes gradually rolling from left to right.

"I'd get ice cream in the rain." Theodore pitched in debate, moving under the umbrella with the two.

"Yeah well, you're weird." Vanemy shot back. She tugged at the flares of her yellow sundress, grunting at the water building in her high heels. "The one day I decide to be girly." She grumbled, "And it'll be so cold in the shop."

"You can borrow my flannel Vanemy." Oliver offered.

"Thanks Man." Vanemy laughed, patting the ravenette's shoulder. From there, the trio made their way to the lovely malt shop they worked afternoon part-time jobs at. Albeit ig was a trudge through the rain, and the three's chatter and short pauses to gawk at ugly cars and billboards they passed no doubt slowed them down. They did get there. A malt shop was a pretty antediluvian thing to exist in modern day America, but this little business was holding its own in the large city. Oliver blew a sigh as the three entered the ice cream parlor, the doorbell jingling as they stepped over the threshold. Vanemy closed the door behind her while Oliver zipped his black umbrella shut and shoved it into his backpack. He withdrew his black and white flannel from his waist and handed it off to his auburn headed friend. Vanemy hitched the jacket on with a smile, finding slight comfort in the warmth of the fabric. Now the flannel far from matched her yellow dress, but beat the alternative of freezing her little derrière off. Theodore had already wizzed behind the front counter, confronting the ice cream maker to prepare milkshakes for him and his friends. As Vanemy had predicted, the shop was deserted. Not one customer waited in the booths or tables. It was just the three of them, the chilly air, and the trendy music. Oliver hopped up on the counter, swinging his legs over the edge and Kicking Them back and forth. Vanemy swiveled around to join Theodore's side, setting her phone on the counter after choosing a Spotify playlist to trump the music thrumming in the shop. No one was coming, and the small group new it.

"So, What kinda werewolves do you guys plan to research for this year's biology exam?" Theodore questioned monotonously, handing off a strawberry milkshake to Vanemy and a vanilla one to Oliver.

"I was gonna do a beta or omega. They're more my speed. Alphas are kinda intimidating you know? Well, this whole thing is kinda intimidating." Oliver murmured, sucking on his purple straw in a failed attempt to drink some of the thick shake.

"Yeah well, I **can** handle an alpha." Theodore spat, "Unlike you."

"Cork It Theo." Oliver shot. He looked to Vanemy, "What about you?"

"Did you guys forget that I am a werewolf?" Vanemy laughed, making her auburn wolf ears sprout from her head to accentuate her point. She forced them to retract before Theodore could start poking and prodding at them, swiping his hand away for extra measure. The older went back to sipping his milkshake, eyes closing in contentment.

"Yeah I did for a second. Sorry." Oliver chuckled, his cheeks adopting a pink hue as he scratched the back of his head. "So then, what's your assignment?"

"I have to do a report on the wildlife around my house." She deadpanned, "So lame." Her hands cupped her chin as she sighed, "You guys are so lucky."

"Gotta agree with you there Red." Theodore seconded, resting an elbow on the counter next to Oliver.

"Good luck Red." Oliver said.

"You too Ollie, Theo." Vanemy beamed.

"Oh I don't need luck." Theodore snorted, tossing a teasing wink in Oliver's direction. Oliver returned with a challenging smirk.

"By the way guys, where are we gonna do our book report at?" Vanemy wondered.

"We can do it at my house." Oliver volunteered.

"You sure your parents would allow a wolf into their home?" Vanemy quizzed.

"Uuuuh." Oliver peered to the side.

"Don't worry. We can do it at my place." Theodore assured.

"Sweet!" Vanemy chanted, striking her fist in the air. "I would volunteer my house, but you guys know it gets a little noisy."

"Oh yeah, how **is** your pack?" Oliver and Theodore inquired in unison. They both immediately exchanged glances at the revelation.

"Pretty good." Vanemy answered, "We haven't had pack day in a while. It's cause Jasper's stressed out about something so he hasn't had much time to schedule it. I'm excited to spend time with everyone though. And I just can't wait to be re-scented!"

"Wait, what's scenting?" Oliver queried. He was gifted a jab in the chin from Vanemy. "You're about to research and study werewolves, so why should I tell you now?" The only girl taunted. Oliver groaned at the play and the lack of information. A shrill and dramatic whimper pulled the couple's attention to the window. Theodore had rushed over to the window, pressing himself to the glass. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?' He whaled, his expression sinking as he watched the clouds part way for a blue sky and the rain cease its pouring. 'You were so beautiful! You had so much left to give! You can't leave me now!" He cried.

"Oh Theodore." Oliver and Vanemy exhaled, both tilting their heads as they watched the male crumple to his knees.

* * *

It hadn't rained at all outside the city. Outside the city, which was nothing but miles of open nature. It had been clear skies and flashing sunny weather all day, as it usually was _in_ the city. Kirron Hope owned quite the impressive amount of land beyond the city, as well as an opulent manor where he and his pack resided. He, and a few of his pack members were currently racing the fields that covered his territory. The four of them had assumed their wolf transformations before they started. Kirron was ahead, but it wasn't too surprising. The alpha was huge, even if one did put his title into consideration. He was beautiful and muscular, his body covered in a coat of pitch black fur. His ears were laying back as he ran.

"I'm gonna catch you Kirron!" Emily called as she slowly began to close the distance between the two. She was much smaller than her opponent, slender with dainty paws and a coat of light tan fur. Her lighter patches of fur turned up on her paws and stomach. And just as they were in human form, her eyes were a dark azure.

"You wish Ms. Missy!" Kirron spat back, perfunctorily quickening his pace. Emily pouted as she watched him blaze off in front of her. Kirron skidded to a stop once passing a bundle of bushes they had marked as their finish line. He breathed, morphing back into his 6'2 and muscular human self. He was an albino, his aristocratic hair a snowy white and his complexion the color of milk. He sighed with a smirk, subconsciously dusting himself off and dragging a hand through his thick hair. Bryson made second place, coming to a forced stop in front of Kirron and wagging his bushy tail. Kirron rewarded the omega with a pat to the head, making his large hazel eyes shimmer. Emily cane to a stop next, her tail dropping between her legs with her chin lowering. Kirron knelt down in front of her, giving her a small tickle under her chin.

"You always win." She whined, looking up at him with cheerful blue eyes and a smile. Kirron rose to his feet with a bright smile of his own, his black boots crunching on grass and twigs. Emily resumed human form as well, revealing herself as an average sized, pale skinned seventeen year old. Sandy blonde tresses fell to her shoulder blades in soft curls, her large eyes the color of the ocean as they locked with Kirron's dark lavender ones. Pandore, the last contestant of the race, arrived a couple minutes later. She huffed as she shifted into a human. There was nothing fun about placing last. She was a small girl, about 5'0 with generous curves and porcelain white skin. Her eyes were big and brown, raven hair cascading down her back in wavy tresses. Kirron drew her in for a congratulating hug. "Good job today Pups." He stated. "You'll definitely be ready for The Games." He wanted to add. But he knew that would sour the mood, which wasn't at all what he wanted to do right then. He tipped his head up in rumination. The azure sky endlessly open above didn't inspire much thought, which was perfect for his wandering mind. It seemed to settle on The Games, it put a whole in his stomach to think about.

"Hey, you guys smell that?" Bryson was the one who asked, the only one who had remained in his wolf transformation. The other three turned toward him. The chocolate brown wolf's nose was touching the grass below. Kirron, Emily, and Pandore raised their noses to the air in order to snatch the scent.

"Oh yeah. I got it." Pandore pitched in.

"Me too." Emily chimed.

"It's blood." Kirron confirmed, "A lot of it. And it smells like it's on our territory."

"Do you think we're in trouble?" Pandore gasped.

"Let's find out." Kirron declared. His palm found the thick scruff of Bryson's neck. "Lead the way." He ordered. With a nod, Bryson dipped his head to the ground and narrowed his eyes. He patted in no specific direction once finding the general trail of the scent. His ears twitched as he hunted the scent. Kirron and Emily trotted at his sides, Pandore tailing behind. The group of four past flora, bushes, dense trees, and crystal streams as they followed Bryson. The golden sun was hugging the horizon by the time they met their target, the four's eyes widening at what it was exactly. For starters, it wasn't on Kirron's land. Well, not necessarily. It lie on the border between Kirron and Jasper's territory, Jasper being a pack leader like Kirron who owned land right next to the latter. The thing emitting that bloody scent was another wolf, but certainly not one they recognized. He was lying down on the plush grass, his eyes closed with his chin slumped down on his front paws. His ears were down, but instantly started twitching once he sensed he wasn't alone. He was long and slender. His fur was messy and matted, colored a dark bluish black. His lighter markings were found on his snout, chin, torso, paws, and the underside of his tail. It was absolutely beautiful, discarding the facts that it was dirty and stained with scarlet liquid that began to coagulate in some areas. Pandore, Emily, and Bryson hastened to get to him, their omega instincts prompting their need to help.

"Careful." Kirron warned as he followed with no desire to assist. The three omegas neared the injured wolf, getting close enough to give a thorough examination but not so close that they appeared threatening. Kirron took his observing place behind the three.

"Poor guy." Bryson muttered, resisting the heady urge to squeeze and caress the broken wolf for comfort.

"Do you know what he is?" Emily queried.

"Underneath all that blood, is the sweet smell of an omega." Bryson proclaimed.

"What do you think happened to him?" Pandore joined the conversation.

"He's got ugly bonding marks all over him." Emily analyzed.

"So you think he belonged to several different abusive alphas." Bryson commented. Emily gave a solemn nod.

"That one looks fresh." Pandore remarked, a finger extended out toward a wound that stretched across the crook of the wolf's neck. It was long, and hideous just as Emily said. Thick blood was oozing from it, spilling down his throat and creeping onto his paws..

"We've got to close up that wound, or he'll die." Pandore announced urgently. The three looked to Kirron. "No." The albino refused.

"But Kirron-"

"I said no." Kirron growled, "He's a beautiful omega, much like you Bryson. And as you guys noted, he's got bonding marks all over him. He belongs to many alphas and he's no doubt wanted."

"But-"

"If we take him home with us, we risk other wolves seeking him out. And I don't want any predators coming after my family." Kirron explained. His voice was cold yet so very warm. He turned, facing the direction of their mansion which wasn't visible in the far distance. "If it makes you feel any better, that omega's on the border of Jasper and our territory. In other words, I bet Jasper smelled him too and is on his way right now. You know he's curious. And since Jasper is all lovey and squishy like that, he'll probably help the guy out." He crouched down, shifting back into his wolf form. "Now c'mon, we're going home." He took off after that, fading from sight. The three omegas frowned, returning their attention to the wounded wolf.

"Guys, we **can't** leave him alone here." Emily whimpered, daring to stroke the wolf's muzzle.

"Disobey Kirron?" Bryson asked.

"I'm not saying we have to disobey him, but we can't let him die." Emily declared.

"Here. We can use my scarf to stop his neck from bleeding.' Pandore suggested. She rose to her feet, sliding her silken black scarf from her shoulders. She stretched the scarf out to mimic a bandage, approaching the lying omega. The mentioned omega snapped his head up at her advance, baring his glistening White fangs and shooting a glare. His eyes were a near black ebony brown, silver inklings glittering within them like stars did a night sky. Pandore recoiled at the wolf's assertion with a yelp. "Come now Boy. We don't wanna hurt you. We just wanna help." She cooed. The wolf was unfazed, maintaining his scowl. "Emily, Bryson, can you calm him down for me? Just enough for me to put the scarf around him?"

"We can try." Bryson replied, beating his tale. He and Emily took a deep breath, exhaling and sending out relaxing pheromones. The scent of warm vanilla and coconut drifted through the air, the feeling of safety and companionship seeping through the wolf. The wolf was placated only tenuously. He stopped scowling, the limpness of his body replaced with stiff trembling.

"Shhhh, it's okay." Pandore crooned. She fell to her knees, reaching out and tying her scarf around his neck. She placed two fingers to the wound on his neck, pressing gently to stop the bleeding. The wolf mewled as a jolt of pain surged up to his crown. He dropped his head to Pandore's bust, wheezing in agony.

"Okay you know what guys? We're gonna take him home." Bryson declaimed, returning to human form. His hands met his hips, unwavering determination present in his big hazel eyes.

"But Kirron-" Emily started. Bryson opened his mouth to pose an argument, however the low growl that resonated from the wolf interrupted him. He turned around. Pandore had scampered to his side, her heart beating rapidly. She had only tried to soothe the wolf more, stroking his side. However he had boasted his fangs and snapped at her. He was lying down still, scrutinizing the three omegas with an apoplectic eye.

"He's so violent for an omega." Emily warbled, her voice quavering as she waddled next to her friends.

"Hey Puppies. What's going on here?" The three were so familiar with that boisterous and energetic voice. An alpha wolf jogged his way over to them from the other side of the border, emerging from a row of wild brambles.. He wasn't as big as most alphas, with a lean and athletic build. His short fur was thick and tan, with his lighter patches on his face, torso, front legs, and underside of his tail. His eyes were an expressive bright cerulean, and his bushy tail thrashed in alacrity.

"Hey Jasper." Bryson greeted. He gave a small bow to the pack leader, the two girls following suit. "We found this omega." Bryson explained, gesturing to the growling wolf. "But he's not very friendly."

Jasper patted next to the unnamed wolf. He hummed, nosing the wolf's lower flank. The wolf jumped to his paws with a loud snarl, showing that he was rather tall for his title.. His eyes flickered aggressively. A few loud barks sounded as he got into a defensive stance and jerked his head in a dangerous threat to bite Jasper. Jasper leaped back with a squeak. "Woah. Easy there Boy, take it easy!" He shouted. The wolf rumbled, his ears and nose quivering.

"Is he ...ferrel?" Bryson's voice was tremulous.

"No no." Jasper shook his head vigorously, "He's just scared. Really **really** scared." The wolf continued to growl. Jasper lowered his gaze to the ground as not to be threatening, possibilities of why the wolf acted so aloof whirling through his head.

"It's because you're an alpha." Bryson mused. Jasper yipped in inquiry, inclining his head.

"See all those nasty bonding marks in his fur?" Pandore pointed out. Jasper's luminous eyes found the terrified wolf, skimming in horror as they traced over all the fang indentions left in his skin. It broke his heart. Although, the blood that flowed from his open wounds hurt just as much. The wolf held Jasper's gaze in a murderous stare.

"We have reason to believe that he's been through several different and very cruel alphas." Emily continued, "So like most wolves, he can sense your pheromones. He knows you're an alpha and it scares him."

"Oh." Jasper mumbled. He couldn't help how his head sank, his nose pushing at his ankle with his eyes shutting.

"Don't feel bad Jasper." Emily purred, "It's not your fault."

"We'll take care of him." Bryson declared, "We'll keep you posted on how he's doing and when he's all better and not so **aggressive** , you guys can have a proper introduction. Thanks for worrying though."

"Mmkay. See you later then." Jasper agreed. He darted off back toward his mansion. The wolf pinned him with his brown eyes until he was out of sight, before whipping his head around to regard the original omegas.

"Guys he has a baby!" Pandore yelled on a caveat. The abrupt action was enough to make Bryson and Emily spasm. "What?" The two squeaked.

"That's why he's soooooooooo belligerent! He's protecting his baby!" Pandore elaborated. She was correct in her observation too. They hadn't spotted it before due to it being under the wolf. But sense Wolf was standing now, the small baby was in plane sight. He was basically a red ball of fluff, curled up under his guardian.

"Awwwwwwwww. He has a baby." Emily fawned, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, but that'll only make it **that** much harder to get him to trust us." Bryson informed.

* * *

The newbie wolf was a tough cookie to crack, especially since his baby was now exposed. He was violent and quite territorial, snapping and asserting at anyone who dared to approach him. It took all the omegas' strength to get him to a negated state. Even then though, Newbie was ridiculously tutelary. Weakness as the thing that ultimately resulted in their success. Newbie was too overcome with pain, succumbing to it only to let Bryson carry him. And he set stark strictures on how close anyone got to his baby, choosing to hold it by the scruff of its cherry colored neck. The three rescuers' hearts drummed in their chests as they arrived on the porch of their mansion. No way was Kirron going to be happy about this. Night had settled over Kirron's expanse. The sky was as dark as Newbie's blue-black fur. Night crawlers such as crickets and owls chirped and cooed about, cool breeze whisking by every so often. The three shared looks as they loitered on the porch, then scanned what they could see of the large mansion and its surrounding area, as if they needed an excuse to go inside. Emily finally drew in a heavy inhale, inserting her key into the front doorknob and twisting it.

The grand door swung open. Emily stepped inside, Bryson and Pandore reciprocating with the door clapping shut behind them. As per the norm, the homey mansion was bustling with noise and activity. Every light was on. Bryson lifted Newbie higher into his arms as a precaution to keep his blood from dripping to the foyer's tiled floor. No one had noticed them yet, despite how conspicuous they were. In the nearby living room Raphael was sprawled along the couch, trying to drown out the blasting TV with his custom headphones. Keily was the one watching the TV, perched on the couch opposite Raphael. Pots and pans clanked in the kitchen from Valerian and Glace cooking dinner. Kirron was flouncing down the staircase, a glower developing his features as his three omegas and Newbie fell into his line of vision. "Care to explain this?" It was more of a demand than a question as he came to stand in front of the group, arms folded over his broad chest.

"We couldn't just leave him Kirron!" Bryson blurted.

"Should've left him." Kirron rumbled.

"How could you say that!?" Pandore yelled.

"I care more about my pack than I do some half dead omega." Kirron hissed.

"I understand that, but neither of us could stand by as he remained helpless." Emily justified.

"Kirron please, just let us take care of him!" Bryson begged, regarding Kirron with pleading hazel eyes. Kirron's lips pressed into a cogitating frown as he tugged on his hair. Soon he found himself shaking his head in defeat. "Fine. But as soon as he's healed, he's out of here." He decided. The omegas before him had their own ways of expressing joy and gratitude. They hurried up two flights of stairs, getting to the third floor to find a place for Newbie.

* * *

Newbie rotated his head left to right in an inspection of his and his baby's temporary home. The bedroom was no doubt made for luxury. One could tell that just by viewing its sumptuousness. It was large, complete with pure white walls, plush cream carpet, splendid glass windows, dark oak furniture, a vast bathroom, and a king sized bed adorned with duvet and an unholy myriad of pillows. Newbie was lying down again, nestled on a nest of cushy towels Bryson had designed for him in the corner of the room beside a window. His pup was under him, doing feverish wriggles in an epically failed attempt to extricate himself from his guardian as a result of wanting to explore. Once making sure no one was around or entering the room, he allowed the red pup to go free. The puppy yipped and yapped as he scurried around the room, brown eyes shimmering with curiosity. Kirron had given everybody in the pack a chance to see Newbie, but otherwise restricted all but the omegas that found him to visit him as a method to keep him tame. Besides, Newbie just seemed like he'd rather be left alone. Pandore had come to check on him just a few minutes ago.

* * *

Kirron's pack were gathered in the living room, indulging in a hearty repast while discussing what to do with Newbie. In specific, procedures and methods they'd use to care for him.

"So how was he when you went to check on him?" Kirron began, waving his spoon of sweet potatoes in a gesture toward Pandore.

"Mr. Wolf was-"

"Stop." Kirron croaked, "We're not calling him that."

"Well then what do you wanna call him?" Pandore sniffed.

"I know!" Bryson chirped, "His fur is black, but it's got this really pretty blue tint to it. So let's call him Blue."

"Oooo cute!" Emily squealed, clapping her hands.

"Well I'ma callum Gray, cause of the stars in his eyes." Keily declared.

"They are clearly silver." Kirron huffed.

"Don't care, I'm still callin'um Gray." Keily finalized.

"Oh oh!" Pandore exclaimed with a raise of her hand, "Let's call him Midnight, since his fur resembles the night sky."

"Perfect." Kirron approved with a delighted nod.

"Uhh, I'm still gonna call him Blue." Bryson huffed.

"Whatever!" Valerian dismissed, "He's painfully skittish, so I'ma call him Skid."

"I'm down with Skid." Glace sang.

"Screw it!" Raphael shouted, "His fur is black, I'm calling him Onyx!"

"Okay so we'll all just call him whatever the hell we want!" Kirron ordered. He turned to the three omegas. "How's Midnight?" He repeated with a cock of his head.

"He's still very violent and untrusting." Emily replied.

"Yeah, and adamantly protective of his pup." Pandore put in.

"And he won't let us touch him. But Kirron, we **have** to stitch up the wound on his neck at the least. That scarf won't serve well for much longer." Bryson sighed, his chin meeting his chest.

"Okay." Kirron hummed, "We'll stitch it up after dinner. Valerian, you'll be taking care of his pup because he absolutely can not be in the room when we treat Midnight's wound. I'll do the stitching. Bryson, you're going to have to hold him down because this'll no doubt hurt like hell. Emily and Pandore, you two have to do your genuine best to keep him calm."

Bryson, Emily, and Pandore found their hearts had made a home in their throats while their stomachs churned at the thoughts.

"Oh shit." Valerian cursed, his own body cringing at the idea.

* * *

"Blue, just know that I am so incredibly sorry for what's about to happen." Emily blew. She sat on her knees next to Newbie's bed of towels. She propped the wolf's head in her lap, stroking his shuddering ears. Pandore sat next to her, caressing his muzzle and chin. "It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay." She whispered. Bryson was sitting close to the pair, holding Newbie's body in his lap. Kirron joined the three on the floor with a medical kit. Newbie knew very well what was going to happen, and to say he was unhappy would be an understatement. Not only was he filled with unadulterated ire, but he was also scared out of mind.

The agonized yelps and keens that pierced through the air also pierced through the operators' hearts, making them wince or lurch in some way or another. Valerian even opted to take the puppy and play outside, sidelining the late hour. The process did meet its end though.

"Poor Blue." Bryson whimpered, cradling the mutilated wolf in his arms. "I'm so sorry Buddy." He whined, caressing his scruff, Newbie was too exhausted to fight, his physique spent and wasted. The pain was nearly too much to bare. His heavy eyes were closed, and his chest undulating.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Blue." Emily apologized, throwing her arms around him.

"At least he'll be all right now." Pandore groaned with relief, joining Emily in the hug. "Should we treat his other wounds too?"

"No. Let's leave him alone and let him rest." Kirron proclaimed, "We'll take care of them in the morning." The three omegas gave an acknowledging nod. Bryson reposed the drowsy Newbie. on the cot of towels, wishing him a goodnight. Emily kissed his head goodnight, and Pandore did the same and scratched his back.

 **Thank you all for reading, just a little intro chapter here :)**

 **A huge thanks to SilverSwirls for lending me Jasper, Emily, and Oliver. And an equal thanks to Pandore for gifting me Pandore. A special thanks to my sister for letting me use Bryson, Theodore, and Raphael. Also, a huge thanks to her for illustrating the cover. It's magnificent :D**

 **Leave a review My Lovely Darlings ... and remember that feedback is love! ;)**


End file.
